Dentro de tus sueños
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Dentro de los sueños todo es posible, como poder hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable con su hermano Fred y que Tonks sea la testigo, aún cuando ellos ya están muertos. Charlie será el único que entienda a George.


**Dentro de tus sueños**

**Por **Yoana Spiegel

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes fueron creados y son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Notas: **Fanfic hecho para el Amigo Invisible en la comunidad de lj "Desmaius".

Cuando el sueño acabó y abrió los ojos, vio a su hermano mayor sentado al otro lado de la cama, cerca de él. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación, tal vez porque los jadeos y sollozos siempre sucedían cuando él dormía y necesitaba a alguien en quién sentirse apoyado y querido. George no era una persona dependiente, sin embargo nunca estuvo solo, Fred siempre estaba ahí. Siempre a su lado.

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir mientras ahogaba los sollozos con la mano derecha. Charlie estrechó su mano libre entre la suya.

Recordó el momento en el que perdió a Fred, su gemelo, su complemento. Y con él se fue la mitad de su vida, y parte de su alma que ya nunca podría recuperar.

—¿Cómo estás, campeón? Al fin estás despierto —Charlie apretó con un poco más de fuerza su mano, devolviéndolo a la realidad—. Duermes mucho, y casi no comes nada, ¿quieres ir a abajo a desayunar?

George agradeció en silencio a Charlie por estar ahí, sin obligaciones ni órdenes para hacerlo. No le hablaba ni trataba con lástima como los otros, sino como siempre lo había hecho, como un hermano en un día cualquiera. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del pijama y subió más las mantas con las que estaba arropado.

—Aún no tengo hambre. Quiero quedarme aquí —cerró los ojos. Sintió como el colchón un poco mullido se hundía, Charlie se recostó junto a él y suspiró sonoramente, los resortes del colchón crujieron sonoros, ya que su hermano siempre fue más corpulento y el peso siempre producía ese efecto en los muebles de la Madriguera.

—Pronto estarás más delgado que tu varita —se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza—. Necesitas comer algo y levantarte de esta cama donde te ahogas en tristeza, además, tienes que abrir tu tienda. Ahora más que nunca las personas necesitan alegrar sus vidas. En especial los niños.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero ahora no es el momento de echarme en cara mis obligaciones. Fred nunca lo ha hecho.

A Charlie no le pasó desapercibido el "nunca lo ha hecho", se sentó y miró a George con los ojos abiertos, el gemelo se giró y le dio la espalda, molesto por las palabras de su hermano mayor.

—¡Oye, chico! Si no te estoy echando en cara nada. No me malinterpretes, lo que te digo es por tu propio bien.

—El que no entiende eres tú, Charlie. No me entiendes, con Fred se fueron mis alegrías, mis mejores recuerdos, mis ganas de vivir.

Charlie bufó, un poco molesto por la actitud de George. Aún no creía que el que estaba hablando fuera su hermano menor, el bromista de la familia, el que alegraba, junto a su gemelo, los corazones de toda la familia.

—El dolor te hace hablar equivocadamente, hermano. Éste que veo en la cama acostado sin ganas de vivir no es George. ¡Escucha! No eres el único que lamenta la muerte de Fred…

—¡Cállate! Sal de aquí… por favor —lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz.

Charlie salió molesto, George se dio cuenta gracias al portazo que dio al salir. Pero no importaba, ya nada valía la pena. Antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir, el gemelo pudo escuchar a lo lejos la canción favorita de ambos, "Al ritmo del viento"…

—"Al ritmo del viento, nuestros corazones laten al mismo compás, nuestros cabellos danzan libres, nuestras manos sienten el calor de una hermandad eterna"…

Esa voz era de él. De Fred.

George estaba parado en algún lugar con los ojos cerrados. A lo lejos oyó risitas mal disimuladas. Si era un sueño, no abriría los ojos para no despertar.

—Abre los ojos de una vez, viejo. Mira que pareces un idiota.

Los abrió, y pudo constatar que estaba en su tienda, Sortilegios Weasley. Recargado en el marco de la puerta, Fred sonreía y lo miraba fijamente. No dudó en un instante en ir a abrazarlo. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó muy fuerte, no creía que Fred estaría ahí, junto a él. Vivo.

—¿Acaso quieres romperme las costillas? Suelta de una vez, anda —dijo Fred entre risas. George dejó de apretar, pero no lo soltó.

Oyó ruidos en la otra habitación, y una voz del todo conocida.

—Lo siento, chicos. Saben que los bastones y yo no nos llevamos bien. Ellos siempre quieren acabar con mi vida.

La chica salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los gemelos. El cabello de color rosa encendido y los ojos azules inundaron las pupilas de George. Corrió a abrazarla como lo hizo con Fred, con bastante fuerza.

—¿Y a él qué le pasa, Fred? ¿Tomó la poción "abrazos por siempre"? —preguntó la chica, tratando de zafarse.

George estaba más alegre que nunca.

—¡Fred! ¡Tonks! ¡Que alegría verlos…!

—¿Vivos?

La expresión en el rostro de George se congeló al escuchar la palabra "vivos", Fred se rió con ganas y Tonks se acercó más a los gemelos.

—Lo siento, George —Fred se colocó frente a él—. ¿Sabes? Morir no es tan malo cuando se hace por una buena causa…

—Ya no te tendré a mi lado, gemelo.

—Algún día tenía que pasar. De eso no cabe duda, querido hermano.

—No de esa forma tan… dolorosa para mí.

—Y para todos, George. No lo olvides. Tienes que seguir con tu vida: cásate, ten muchos hijos y haz a nuestros padres los abuelos más felices del mundo.

—Pero tú… y Tonks…

—Nosotros ahora estamos bien. Sé que todos serán felices, ¿verdad, Tonks?

La aludida sonrió y le limpió las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de los ojos de George.

—Sí. Mi pequeño Teddy sabrá el porqué murieron sus padres y se sentirá muy orgulloso de ello.

—Mamá, papá, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione… —Fred enumeró con los dedos a la familia y George no pudo evitar sonreír— Ellos serán felices. Siempre es así. Y, por supuesto, tú lo serás también. Con el tiempo. Así que trata de superarlo, de vivir con alegría, y contagiando de ella a los demás. ¿Lo prometes?

Esas palabras llenaron el vacío que desde semanas atrás, George albergaba dentro de sí, encerrándose en su propio mundo. Claro que lo haría, Fred creía en él, como siempre. Asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano derecha de Fred. Miró a Tonks, decidido. Ella, sin palabras, entendió de inmediato.

—¿Un Juramento Inquebrantable, hermano? ¿Recuerdas esa vez que lo íbamos a hacer con Ron? La única vez que papá nos dio una paliza —Fred colocó su mano izquierda sobre la frente, dramático—. El día en que mis posaderas dejaron de ser las mismas…

Los dos rieron a sonoras carcajadas, recordando la cara roja de molestia de su papá entrando a la habitación. George apretó la mano de su gemelo un poco más, saboreando el momento. Tonks se colocó delante de ellos y sacó la varita.

—Espera —dijo George con algo de nerviosismo—. Si no cumplo la promesa… ¿moriré?

—Claro que no. Además, confío en ti, hermano.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo como nunca antes. Sus manos temblaban un poco. George deseó que ese momento no terminara nunca.

—George Weasley —pronunció Tonks, colocándose frente a ellos y acercando la varita a sus manos unidas. Hubo un momento de silencio, la chica de cabello rosado pensaba en las palabras que usaría, pero se confundió y optó por algo fácil—. ¿Juras que cumplirás todo lo que te ha dicho tu hermano, Fred Weasley?

—Lo juro.

Una lengua de fuego salió de la varita de Tonks para entrelazarse en sus manos. Una sensación cálida los envolvió, calmando el corazón de George.

—¿Y juras que le regalarás muchos juguetes a Ted Remus Lupin, el hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, y que lo harás feliz cuando tengas la ocasión?

Los tres rieron y George lo juró. Deshizo el agarre y abrazó a Tonks, cuidando de no romperle algún hueso.

—Dile a Teddy que su padre y yo lo amaremos siempre. Y que nunca nos olvide.

—Lo haré.

Cuando abrazó a Fred, fue él quien lo hizo con fuerza, sacándole el aire.

—¡Hey!

—No me olvides, George. Pero sigue viviendo la vida.

Y cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en la cama. Ya sin un lastimero peso sobre la espalda. Viviría la vida, por Fred, por él, por todos. Y bajó corriendo a disculparse y a abrazar a Charlie, a su mamá y a todos los que estaban desayunando en la Madriguera. Y después le regalaría montones de juguetes a Teddy, ya que no olvidaría la promesa jamás.

Por él, por Tonks, por su familia, por Fred.

_**Fin**_


End file.
